


Pack Your Bags

by hunters_retreat



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Comfort, John is good for Derek, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  John sighed because his uncle could be so damn single minded sometimes, to the point of missing a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Your Bags

 

  
“There is… one thing I’d like to do.”

John smiled because getting Derek Reese to admit to wanting anything more than to stop Judgment Day and kill metal was pulling teeth.  Not in the lets find some pliers and rip it out kind of way either.  In the tie him to a pole and wrap a string around his tooth and hook it up to the bumper of a car kind of way.

“Yeah?  What is it?”

Derek looked at him then shook his head. “Nevermind.  It’s not important.”

“Derek, when’s the last time you celebrated your birthday?”

“This year.”

It took John a minute to get it because Derek’s birthday was in two days, and when it did he took a deep breath.  He hadn’t celebrated his birthday since he turned 9.  “Tell me what it is.”

Derek looked down and shuffled his feet.  “You know when you’re a kid and the grown ups up all talk about things they’re going to do?  I remember this kid talking about turning 21 and going someplace for his birthday.  Doesn’t exist in the future, but I remember my 21st birthday and thinking if I could be anywhere, anyplace that day, I’d be there.”

“Where?”

“Vegas.”

John leaned forward, smiling.  “Really?”

“I told you, it’s not important.”

“Pack your bags Derek.”

“Where are we going?”

John sighed because his uncle could be so damn single minded sometimes, to the point of missing a lot.  He didn’t let it bother him though because it was one of the things he loved about him.  He leaned forward and kissed him softly.  “Vegas Baby!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)**comment_fic** prompt of Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles, Derek/John, Vegas baby


End file.
